Klance - Hospital
by SaturnsBoys
Summary: Durant le lycée Lance decouvre être épileptique, et Keith s'inquiète de son non retour. Les années sont passée et Lance part à l'hôpital pour un contrôl de routine avec son neurologue et Keith vien voir son frère, Shiro dans le coma depuis six mois.


**Lance**

J'étais en cours de maths, la main posée contre mon menton, j'écoutais sans vraiment écouter. Les bavardages faisaient un léger bruit de fond qui me paraissaient très agréable.

J'attendais juste que l'heure passe et enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi en bus. Aujourd'hui ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas fais de malaise, ôh joie ! Mais qui me dis que je n'en fairais pas aujourd'hui ? Personne.

L'heure passait si lentement, je m'ennuyais tellement, rien à faire, même pas la possibilité de parler vue que j'étais assis seul, personne à côté de moi. Puis d'un coup ce fut le trou noir et en me réveillans je vus le prof et mes camarades près de moi.

"Lance... vous dormez bien ?

-Bien-sûr ! Quelle question m'sieur.

-Tu viens de... de tomber.

-Ça à recommencé alors... et dire que ça faisait deux jours...

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas la première foix que je fais un malaise... c'est même plutôt régulier...

-Bon alors j'appel immédiatement l'hôpital, il faut que tu passe des tests."

Des tests, voilà à quoi j'ai passé mes trois jours suivants, puis les cinqs autres à être à l'hôpital à attendre les résultats. Le resultat fut sans appel, épileptique, voilà ce que je suis.

Après tous ça on m'a ammener voir des chiens d'aide au personnes épileptiques, j'ai rencontré Djake, un golden retriver loyale, câlin, réconfortant, sage, adorant apprendre avec qui j'ai eu une sorte de connexion, malheureusement le lycée n'a pas voulut que je reste avec Djake et je ne pouvais sortir sans lui, il est devenue mon réconfort en très peu de temps, il est même devenue mon frère.

Alors j'ai changé de lycée, Lakeside High School, Djake est limite devenue la mascotte, ces années furent magnifiques et drôle, j'ai rencontré Pidge et Allura, faudrais que je la présente à Shiro tien... Shiro... ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Ni Keith, il me manque Keith...

Me voilà maintenant devant l'hôpital d'Atlanta, encore une fois, Djake à mes côtés avec son vêtement indicateur du fait que ce soit un chien d'aide. J'étais là à regarder l'immense bâtiment dans lequel je vais souvent, et aujourd'hui je reviens voir mon neurologue faire un point sur mon traitement et mon cerveau. Hier s'etait le tour de Djake chez le vétérinaire qui me connais bien depuis que mon "frère" est rentré dans ma vie, m'aidant à accepté la maladie, à ne plus avoir peur de sortir, à me préparer à chaques crises, à prévenir les autres pendant mes absances, il m'a sauvé en sommes.

**Keith**

J'étais en cours d'histoire-géographie à attendre la sonnerie, mais le cours m'intéressait vraiment, pour une fois que je m'interraissais a un cours d'histoire-géographie en plus.

Lorsque la cloche retentit je voulut me dépécher de sortir mais la prof m'interpella.

"Keith, venez me voir.

-Oui m'dame ?

-Dis donc, vous avez été très attentif aujourd'hui.

-Ah ouais, j'ai remarqué.

-Vous m'avez l'air précé, aller fillez Kogane.

-Merci, à demain m'dame."

Je me rappel être sortis de la salle et avoir trouvé Hunk se qui était très rare.

"J'ai pas eu cours avec Lance si c'est pour ça que t'es là.

-Non, c'est pas pour te demander où il est, c'est pour te dire qu'il est à l'hôpital...

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Il est tomber dans les pommes pour une nouvelle fois...

-Oh merde..."

Puis tous c'est passé très vite, la decouverte de son épilepsie, son changement de lycée. Hunk le voyait souvent et me donnait de ses nouvelles, mais chaques matins j'espèrais en allumant mon portable trouver un message, un pic de la part de Lance, mais rien, comme si Lance m'avait oublié, ça me choquerais pas en faite.

Mais Lance est devenue le cadet de mes soucis depuis six mois, une demi année ce qui m'inquiète et me stresse c'est le coma de mon frère Shiro, un accident de moto avec son copain. Adam n'a eu qu'une jambe cassée, et il ne fait que de me répéter qu'il est désolé, qu'il s'en veux, qu'il aurait préféré être à la place de Shiro. Je ne cesse de lui répéter que se qu'il conte c'est qu'il soit en vie et que je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller, même si je ne montre rien de ma peur elle est belle et bien présente.

Tous les jours je viens voir Shiro avec Adam, on a notre rituel maintenant : 13h45- dejeuné dans un restau ou chez l'un ou l'autre, ~15h30 - aller voir Shiro jusqu'à la fin des visites à 18h, puis on rentre chacun de notre côté, ce que Adam ne sait pas, c'est que le soir, je ressorts, seul, et je me bourre la gueule et le pire dans ça c'est que j'ai l'alcool triste.

Là il est 13h45 et pour la première fois Adam n'était pas là alors je l'appel.

"Bip bip bip... Hey c'est Adam, sorry je suis pas dispo, donne ton num et ton nom et je te rappel dès que j'ai le temps (Adam tu viens ?)

-Hey... c'est Keith, je me demandais juste où t'étais, alors rappel moi ou au moins envoy moi un message. Bon à toute mec."

Je raccroche et repense a ce simple "Adam tu vien ?" prononcé par Shiro il y a près d'un an. Trois ans qu'ils sont ensembles, mais depuis tout petit déjà ils s'aimaient, c'est Shiro qui me répaitait en être amoureux pendant ma primaire. Ils sont très mignons ensembles.

Je me pose sur le banc le plus proche du restau où Adam et moi avions decidé de dejeuné, quinzes minutes plus tard je vois la notification du message que Adam m'a envoyer. "Hey, déso mec, je peu pas venir mangé avec toi, mes parents veulent me voir, je viendrais voir Shiro vers 16h45, encore désolé pour l'accident". Je decide donc de ne pas manger et de directement partir à l'hôpital. Je me lève et pars vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Quizes minutes et septs arrêts plus tard je me retrouve devant l'immense bâtiment. Je fais le tour pour arriver à l'entré et je tombe nez-à-nez avec un cubain chatin que je connais mieu que bien. Son chien d'aide, Djake si je me souviens bien de ce que Hunk m'a dit, à ses pieds.

**Externe**

Les deux anciens camarades ce regardairent de haut-en-bas, ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis leurs quinzes ans alors en chœur ils dirent :

"Lance ?

-Keith ?"

_"C'est toi ?"_


End file.
